An awkward day
by xsctavsdyuuiv
Summary: It started out as a normal day at hope's peak, until a beam is fired turning 7 students into the opposite genders! All thanks to Nanami's abilities, Komeada's request, and Junko's make-up bag. Rated T, just in case. This is set Pre-Despair.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Nanami is a humanoid thingie, and this is set pre-despair.**

.:Chapter one:.

Make up bag

It was an ordinary day at Hope's Peak, everyone was doing whatever they wanted.

Hinata, Komaeda and Nanami were looking at all Nanami's abilities.

"This button turns my hand into a machine gun, and this button does-" she had been going on and on about her abilities as Komaeda had asked her to. Hinata

on the other hand was growing rather bored and was starting to loose interest.

"-and this button changes your gender, and-" Nanami was about to continue her rant, but Hinata cut her off, "Wait, what does it do?" He asked suddenly

interested,

"... It changes your gender." She says in the same emotionless voice as always.

"Sounds fun! Lets do it!" Komaeda says happily.

"W-what?!" Hinata yells shocked, "_He __**said**_**,** he wants to do it. Don't you? You seemed quite interested a moment ago." Nanami states, Hinata blushes embarrassed for looking interested at all,

"Well, yeah! I didn't hear what you said, so I asked!" He explains.

"Haven't you always wondered what it was like to be a girl Hinata?" Komaeda asks happily, Hinata scowled and says coldly, "**No.**"

Suddenly the door of the classroom they were talking in slams open, and reviles Naegi, Kirigiri and Togami.

"Oh, hey! Sorry if we're intruding on something, Junko asked us- well more like ordered us to get her make-up bag that she left here." Naegi explains politely

as the three marched over to Juko's desk, which does have a small bag on it,

"Don't worry Naegi! We were just talking about how Nanami's gunna turn me, Hinata and her into the opposite genders!" Komaeda explains. Then all three of

them look shocked,

"W-w-what?" Naegi says still shocked, "... -sigh- **_He _****_said_** I'm going to change our genders." Nanami says thinking everyone's hearing must be going, even

though most of the 'what's' they'd been saying had been out of shock'.

"Heeeey! You guys should do it with us!" Komaeda suggests hopefully, and Kirigiri and Togami reply at the same time with the same answer, "**No**." Komaeda's

happy expression turns into a slightly disappointed one, "**HEY!** If I have to do it then you have to too!" Hinata says still not really wanting to be a part of this.

"Firing up beam..." Nanami says as her hand becomes a machine gun looking thing and blue light starts growing brighter and brighter. Kirigiri then says flatly

"We never agree'd to this-" "S'too late now!" Hinata cuts her off. "Firing in three... Two.." Nanami says as the light becomes very bright, then an angry Junko

Enoshima barges in, "What is **TAKING** you guys so long?!" She shouts, then the beam fired.

* * *

**Yay! This is my first story so sorry if I did a bad job! But I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

2:. Changes The first one to wake up (everyone else is unconscious) is Komaeda, at first he see's no difference in his appearance, then he looked down and noticed his figure was a lot more curvy than it had been a few minutes ago. His shirt and jacket didn't change, but his black jeans had been turned into short black shorts. His normal short socks had turned into long black stockings that nearly reached his- or now her shorts. His hair changed as well! It is much more 'under control' than before, and it's longer so it goes down just past her shoulders, but it still is a bit messy. Komaeda, then started searching for something, or someone. "Ah! Hinata!" Komaeda cries happily once he locates Hinata. It was obvious it was Hinata, thanks to the ahoge. "Hinata." He chanted trying to wake his friend up, "Hey Hinata." He repeated as he pulled hard "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH IT!" After Hinata had punched Komaeda into the far wall, he took in his friends apperearance... After a moment he realized, ther are some things different about Komaeda the creeper... .::. Sorry it's been so long. This has been done for ages but I keep forgetting! But I hope you liked this late and short chapter! :) 


End file.
